Coming Back From the Dead
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel of sorts to "Brotherly Bond' and 'Meeting Old Friends'. People important to Harry Potter are coming back.
1. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Coming Back From the Dead**

**Chapter 1: Coming Back**

Some strange noises from the Department of Mysteries are drawing the attention of Ministry officials. People are afraid going there since the noises come from the mysterious arc that claims the lives of everyone who crosses it and had just recently done it to Sirius Black. However, since recently appointed Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimegour ordered a complete investigation of the case, somebody had to enter the hall where the arc is. The only people brave enough to go ahead are aurors Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. While looking around, they get a great surprise. A sudden flash comes from the arc and four people come out of it.

"Who are you?" Alastor Moody asks while he and the other aurors point wands at them.

"I'm James Potter." James replies.

"I'm Lily Potter."

"I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm Regulus Black."

"What!!!"

A few days later, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, or the Chosen One as the Daily Prophet has been recently calling him, is waiting for Albus Dumbledore, who said there's something really important he must know. "Boy, what's wrong with you?" His Uncle Vernon Dursley asks. "Besides the usual freak stuff, of course."

"I'm not sure if Professor Dumbledore will really come or not." Harry explains.

"Is that freak school's Headmaster is coming?" Vernon asks, shocking Harry, who had just remembered he didn't tell the Dursleys about Dumbledore's visit. "What did you do? Something expulsion worth, I hope."

"He said he had something important to tell me." Harry replies with a serious tone.

"Hopefully they've caught your godfather." Vernon happily suggests, earning a glare from Harry.

"Sirius Black is dead." Dudley suddenly replies.

"What are you talking about, Diddykins?" Petunia asks.

"I heard the freak mentioning it at his nightmares." Dudley comments. "Harry blames some Snape guy for Sirius Black's death."

"Snape?" Petunia asks, shocked. "Severus Snape?"

"You know him!?" A surprised Harry asks.

Realizing there's no way out of it, Petunia decides to tell the truth. "He's the horrible man I was talking about last year."

It takes some time before realization clicks in. "My Mom was _friends_ with Snape?"

"Yes." Petunia replies. "And how do you know him?"

"He's a professor at Hogwarts." Harry explains. "He teaches potions but would like to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. But I can't believe he and Mom used to be friends. Ever since my first year in Hogwarts he always did his best to make my life a hell."

"Petunia, are you sure you find a man like that horrible?" Vernon asks. "At least he treats the boy like he deserves."

Before anyone has a chance to reply, they hear the doorbell. Vernon answers it and finds Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black standing in front of him. "Albus Dumbledore, I presume."

"Correct, Mr. Dursley." Dumbledore replies. "And I have very disturbing news I'd rather not tell outdoors. May we come in?"

Vernon Dursley reluctantly nods and Albus and Sirius enter. "Sirius?" Harry asks, shocked.

"I thought he was dead." Vernon comments.

"And I was." Sirius replies, to everyone's shock. "I fell through a mysterious arc nobody ever came back before but then I came back. And I didn't come alone."

At this moment, three people who were under the Disillusionment Charm reveal themselves. Harry fails to recognize one of them but recognizes the other two. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Harry." Lily happily comments. "We're back." She tries to hug him but he retreats. "How will I know it's not one of Voldemort's tricks?"

"My boy has no trouble about saying his name!!!" James happily exclaims.

"Don't worry, Harry." Albus says. "Alastor Moody did all safety measures."

"Okay, then."

"Well, if the boy's parents are back, I hope you'll take him away unless you expect me to look after a whole family." Vernon disdainfully comments.

"Don't worry." James spats. "I'm a rich man."

Vernon's eyes then show greed. "In that case, I insist you repay me for all those years I let your freak son live under my roof."

"Don't call my son a freak, you monster." Lily demands.

"And you're lucky we won't sue you for mistreating Harry." James adds. "Come on, Harry. Pack your stuff. We're going back to our home at Godric's Hollow."

"Mate, Voldemort destroyed the place when he killed you and Lily." Sirius explains.

"In that case, to Grimmauld Place." James announces.

**Do you like my fic? Please review.**


	2. Interlude: The Safety Measures

**Chapter 2: Interlude: The Safety Measures**

Albus Dumbledore arrives at the Ministry of Magic, wondering why Alastor Moody asked him to come so fast. And to bring along Severus Snape. "Probably just an excuse to lock me away, Headmaster." Snape suggests. "Moody never liked me."

"Nonsense, Severus." Albus replies. "I trust you and that's enough for everyone in the order."

"Welcome." Alastor Moody tells the visitors. "Headmaster." He says to Albus in respect. "Snape." He says to Severus in contempt.

"Alastor, you sounded too urgent when you called for us." Albus comments.

"Oh, right." Mad-Eye replies. "Do you remember when Sirius Black fell through that arc?"

"Yes." Albus sadly answers. "Too bad he had to die."

"That's the point." Moody replies to the shock of Albus and Severus. "He seems to have come back. And he brought friends. We want you to see if they're who they claim to be."

Albus Dumbledore asks Moody to lead him and Severus to them. Who they see causes the two Professors to gasp (even Snape betrayed that emotion) in shock.

"Surprised to see me alive, Snivellus?" James asks while Snape performs Legilimency on him.

"I see all those years of death have done nothing to change that attitude of yours, Potter." Snape comments.

"And I see you're still the same Slytherin git from the old times." James replies.

"James. Severus. Please stop arguing now!" Lily asks.

"Sorry, Lily." Severus replies. "For that and for, you know"

"Calling me a mudblood?" Lily asks with a demanding tone.

"Yes, Lily. I'm sorry for that, too." Severus replies. He then goes to see Sirius but Moody stops him. "Don't worry about him. The dog has already proven himself while isolated from the others."

Snape gets the hint and procceeds to the other Black. "Regulus, it's been a long time."

"I'll say, Severus." Regulus replies. "Remember how Cousin Narcissa and Cousin Bellatrix and I encouraged you after Potter and his Marauder friends bullied you?"

"You're Regulus Black indeed." Snape plainly states.

"I guess this settles everything." Dumbledore comments.

"Actually, Albus, Regulus Black knows something that might help us to defeat Voldemort once and for all." James replies, making the ones afraid to say the V-name cringe.

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name, Potter!" Snape yells.

"Grow up, Severus." Lily mock-scolds her former friend.

"And what do you want with Dumbledore, you Death Eater scum?" Moody asks with a demanding tone.

"That's between Dumbledore and myself." Regulus replies.

"It's okay, Alastor." Dumbledore replies. "Leave him to me."

"Okay." Moody grudgingly replies.

"Not so fast." Lily spats. "Albus Dumbledore, did you really leave my son to live with my sister and her stupid husband?"

"I had to, Lily."

"Then we'll pick him first and then you and Regulus may talk about whatever he wants." Lily demands and Albus decides to accept.

**I've decided to make this interlude chapter. Please review.**


	3. At Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 3: At Grimmauld Place**

The Potters and the Blacks arrive with Albus Dumbledore at Sirius' home at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Right after that, Albus and Regulus leave for reasons they decide not to disclose to other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Soon after the two leave, everybody else rushes to see the Potters back. Remus Lupin is the first one James notices.

"Moony!" James exclaims.

"Prongs! Padfoot!" Remus replies. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Wait a minute." Fred asks.

"Moony?" George asks.

"Prongs?" Fred.

"Padfoot?" Geroge.

"You're the Marauders!?" The twins ask together while kneeling down in front of their three idols.

"Moony! Padfoot! Our reputation precceeds us!" James exclaims.

"Just what we needed." Snape sarcastically comments. "More people to boost Potter's ego."

"James, we'll have more time for your fans later." Lily comments. "Now I'd like to know more about or son's life at Hogwarts."

With everybody's consent, Harry starts telling everything from the moment he got his Hogwarts letter. "Prior to receiving my first Hogwarts letter, I have never heard about it or about magic being real. Uncle Vernon gave too much of an effort to keep me from reading it Hagrid had to pick me up. It was my best birthday ever."

"Thank you, 'Arry." Hagrid comments.

"Hagrid was furious at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for not telling me about the Wizarding World." Harry says.

"I don't blame you, Hagrid." James comments.

"It was Hagrid who told me about you and Mum being killed by a dark wizard named Vol... well, he didn't like mentioning the name but did it out of the need for me to know." Harry tells. "He told me about the fund you left me and guided me when I bought my wand and all books and materials I'd need for my first year. I first met Professor Quirrell at the Leaky Cauldron that day."

"Who?" James and Lily ask.

"He was that year's teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry says with disgust at his voice.

"Harry, what do you have against him?" Lily ask.

"I'll get there, if you can wait." Harry nicely replies. "Anyway, when it came the day to take the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾, I was afraid there was a mistake because, as Uncle Vernon had pointed out when he drove me there..."

"Was he actually nice enough to drive you there?" James asks, shocked.

"Just because he needed to take Dudley to the Hospital." Harry explains. "Nothing serious, Mom." He adds, noticing her worry and not wanting to get Hagrid into trouble."

"Are you sure that's nothing serious?" Lily asks.

"No, I'm Sirius."

"It was never funny, Black." Lily retorts.

"Anyway, Uncle Vernon left me alone at King's Cross." Harry explains.

"Didn't Petunia tell you how to reach the platform?" Lily and Snape ask in unison, much to James Potter's dislike.

"She knew!?" Harry asks.

"Of course she knew." Lily replies. "My parents forced her to join them to say goodbye every schoolyear I departed to Hogwarts."

Snape was shocked beyond belief. Sure, he already knew Petunia and Vernon Dursley dislike magic but never suspected they'd mistreat the Golden Boy. He always thought Harry was spoiled like his Dad.

"Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley was at that exact moment watching Ron, Fred, George and Percy and she guided me." Harry explains.

"Thank you, Molly." Lily replies.

"Oh, don't mention it." Molly says.

"When Fred and George told Ginny who Harry is, she pleaded for Mum to let her see him again." Ron comments, earning a glare from his sister.

"At the train, I became friends with Ron Weasley." Harry explains. "We told each other about details from the world where we grew up, I've got my first Famous Wizard Card."

"I bet it was about you." James interrupts. "My boy deserves it."

"Actually, it was about Albus Dumbledore." Harry explains. "Did you people know he enjoys bowling?"

All there who knows what bowling is are now trying to mentalize Albus Dumbledore as a bowler.

"What shocked me was the picture moving as I never saw one doing it before." Harry comments.

"But all people in pictures move, Harry." James replies.

"Not in the Muggle World, James." Lily says. "Where he was raised."

"I still find it weird." Ron comments. Sirius and James nod in agreement.

"At the train, Draco Malfoy, whom I had the displeasure of first meeting while buying robes at Madam Malkin's, introduced me to Crabbe and Goyle and tried to make me follow the pureblood supremacy ideals." Harry explains. "Draco becoming a Slytherin was the main reason I didn't want to be at that House."

"That's my boy." James exclaims. "But you should already wanting Gryffindor because of us."

"I didn't knon which House you and Mum were from back then." Harry explains. "As long as it wasn't Slytherin, I'd gladly go to any House."

"Makes sense." Sirius comments.

"When I first saw Professor Snape, I was sure he always hated me." Harry comments.

"Harry, Severus wouldn't hate you." Lily replies. "Right, Sev?"

Severus didn't have the courage to face Lily in the eyes. "Severus Snape!"

"Sorry, Lily." Severus replies. "All I could see was James Potter's son."

"Lily, the more I'd like to see you angry at Snivellus, I'd like to hear more about Harry." James comments.

"At flying lessons, Draco Malfoy stole Neville Longbottom's remebrall and I flew after him to get it back." Harry says. "When Professor McGonagall saw me, I thought she'd expell me but instead she made me Seeker."

"On your first year?" James and Sirius ask. "Prongslet, I'm so proud of you."

"Professor McGonagall even gave me a Nimbus 2000." Harry comments. Everyone is shocked now. "It'd be a perfect year if not by Quirrell trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone so he could use it to restore Voldemort."

Now James and Lily are shocked.

"Quirrell said that had Hermione not interfered when he tried to kill me during my first Quidditch game, he'd have done so even with Snape uttering a countercurse." Harry explains. James can't believe Snape would help him.

"How did Hermione help?" James asks, not wanting Snape to have all credit.

Harry hesitates. "She's the one who set my robes on fire, wasn't she?" Snape asks. Hermione nods.

"Great one!" Sirius comments.

"You surely are Marauder material." James adds.

"Well, that was nothing compared to how Harry and Ron saved me from a Mountain Troll Professor Quirrell set loose to diestract everyone." Hermione comments.

"He did what??" Lily asks. "What happened to him?"

"We followed him throught the safety measures placed around the stone." Harry replies. "I was shocked to find out it wasn't Snape trying to steal it."

"I know what you feel, Harry." James replies.

"Fortunately the blood protection saved me and destroyed Quirrell when he tried to kill me." Harry replies. "Unfortunately I couldn't recover on time to play against Ravenclaw and Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup that year."

James and Sirius became visibly upset.

"Potter, I believe you'll be glad the Headmaster used all this stone mess as an excuse to give Gryffindor the needed points to win the House Cup that year." Snape comments. James and Sirius high-five each other.

"Enough talk about Harry's first year." Lily comments. "Who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts second year?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry answers with a dislike James and Lily notice from all other teachers present in the room. "He was just promoting himself so people would buy the books where he falsely claimed to commit heroic acts."

"Hey!" Molly protests. "Headmaster Dumbledore probably believed him to be the best applicant."

"He was the _only_ applicant." Hagrid angrily replies. Snapes makes an "ahem" sound. "Besides Professor Snape, o' course."

"No wonder Lockhart got the job." James comments.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Voldemort reopened the Chamber of Secrets that year." Harry comments.

"What?" James and Lily ask.

Harry explains all about how Voldemort used to be known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, how Riddle framed Hagrid and how Riddle came back via his diary and an innocent Ginny Weasley. Not before getting Ginny's consent on mentioning her.

"What about your third year, Harry?" Lily asks, deciding it's too painful to speak anymore of Harry's second year.

"That was the year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." Harry replies.

"Padfoot already talked about this to us." James replies. "We wanna hear about you."

"That's the year when I had my best Defence teacher ever." Harry comments.

"Thank you." Remus replies.

"I still have a problem with the notion of Moony becoming a teacher." James comments. "But how did you get the map?"

"F... some friends of mine had confiscated it from Filch's office and given it to me." Harry explains and no one has a trouble understanding who these friends are.

"Please, 'Arry, tell them about me as a teacher." Hagrid eagerly asks.

"Strating from my third year, Hagrid started teaching Care of Magical Creatures." Harry explains. "His first class was about Hippogriffs. Unfortunately, Malfoy provoked one of them, Buckbeak, and his father tried to have him executed for reacting to Malfoy's provocation. Fortunately Buckbeak escaped."

"And what about your fourth year?" Lily escaped.

"Headmaster Dumbledore revitalized the Triwizard Tournament." Harry explains.

"Sirius told us about that." James eagerly replies. "Who represented Hogwarts?"

"Cedric Diggory and myself."

"I though each school could only have one representative." Lily comments.

"Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as Professor Moody, added me as a fourth entrant as part of a plan so Voldemort would capture me and use my blood on a spell to bring him back to life." Harry explains.

"Poor Harry." Lily sadly comments.

"Sirius told me Fudge tried to discredit you and Dumbledore." James comments.

"Fudge appointed Dolores Umbridge to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry replies, feeling pain while doing so. "She's the worst teacher I ever had."

"Harry, I know it was boring to have a Defence teacher who refuses to teach practical ways but..." James explains until being interrupted.

"Take a look at your son's hands, Potter." Snape calmly asks. Upon noticing the effects of the blood quill, Harry's parents are outraged. "Once I get my hands on her."

"Lily, I doubt you can do anything worse than what the centaurs did when she provoked them." Snape comments.

"Prongslet, I'd like to ask something about your second year." Sirius says. "You said the diary had a piece of Voldemort's soul, right?"

Harry nods.

"According to my family's knowledge of the Dark Arts, the way you describe the diary suggests it to be, or have been, a Horcrux." Sirius comments.

"A what?" Harry asks and Sirius explains all about Horcruxes.

"But, Sirius, I've destroyed the diary before Wormtail escaped and helped Voldemort to become corporeal again." Harry comments. "How did he remain in our world if his Horcrux was destroyed?"

"Maybe he had more than one." James suggests.

"Prongs, all my family's books on the topic warn us that creating just one Horcrux makes one's mind unstable." Sirius replies. "I can't imagine anyone, even Voldemort, having more than that."

"That's where you're wrong, Sirius." Dumbledore replies as he and Regulus come back. Dumbledore is wearing a ring with a cracked stone.

**Sorry if this chapter is too long. Please Review.**


	4. Voldemort’s Horcruxes

**Chapter 4: Voldemort's Horcruxes**

"Professor Dumbledore, do you really believe Voldemort made more than one Horcrux?" Sirius Black asks.

"I'm afraid so, Sirius." Dumbledore answers. "I'll explain more but just to you, Regulus, Harry, James and Lily." The other Order members leave.

"But we..." Fred says.

"Wanna know about..." George continues.

"You already heard too much about Horcruxes." Molly spats. The twins, knowing there's no point on arguing with their mother, give up.

"Now that we're all alone here, I'd like to tell more about Voldemort." Voldemort announces and then shows a pensieve. "In order to really understand him and know how to defeat him once and for all, you must know all aspects of his life."

Dumbledore then pours several memories inside the pensieve and invites his friends to see them. The first place they see is one Harry and Regulus quickly recognize.

"Hey, that's the house of Voldemort's father." Harry points out.

"And that's the shack where Voldemort's mother came from." Regulus points to an old shack.

Dumbledore then points to a carriage with a young couple. "Does anyone of them seem familiar?"

They look at them until Harry gives a response. "That's Tom Riddle!"

"Tom Riddle, Sr. Harry." Dumbledore replies. "Voldemort's father."

They then watch as the girl with Tom Sr asks him why his family doesn't tear down that "eyesore", as she calls the Gaunt Shack. Tom Sr explains that they don't own it and that it belongs to a crazy man who lives there with his son and his daughter. They then notice a Ministry official Dumbledore describes as Bob Ogden, the owner of the memory they're visiting. They see as Ogden explains he's there because Morfin Gaunt used a spell to attack a muggle named Tom Riddle, shocking all wizards who believed Voldemort to be a pureblood. Morfin explains he did it because his sister, Merope Gaunt, has a crush on Riddle. Marvolo, proud of being a pureblood who descends from the Peverell brothers and Salazar Slytherin, produces evidence of his purity in form of a ring whose rock he claims has the Peverell coat of arms – the Blacks and the Potters recognize it as the ring on Dumbledore's finger – and a locket with a snake shaped like an S, which Harry recognizes as a locket they found at Grimmauld place but decided to discard it. Dumbledore says he'll explain it later. Marvolo and Morfin don't take Ogden seriously and expell him from their home. The Blacks and the Potters took pity on Merope. As the comment after leaving the pensieve, they also find it hard to believe a beautiful and rich man like Tom Riddle Sr would have fallen in love with her, or that she'd become the mother of Lord Voldemort.

"I don't understand, Sir." Harry comments. "Tom Sr didn't seem to have the slight interest on Voldemort's mother."

"Well, after that incident, Ogden brought reinforcements to arrest Marvolo and Morfin." Dumbledore explains. "Morfin got three years in Azkaban for attacking a muggle and Marvolo got six months for resisting a Ministry official. Without either of them to oppress her, Merope must have finally felt confident enough to practice magic. My guess is that she, on a very hot day, convinced Mr. Riddle to have a glass of water with a love potion."

"Voldemort said his father abandoned them when he found out she's a witch." Harry comments.

"No wonder he grew up to hate muggles." Sirius adds.

"Again, I must guess, while expecting her son, Merope must have tired of living a lie so she might have decided to let the potion wear off, hoping Tom would already love her on his own or that he wouldn't leave her before their son's birth." Dumbledore comments. "However, he _did_ abandon her. Which leads him to the next memory."

They enter a shop Harry recognizes. "Hey, that's Borgin and Burke's!"

"How do you know it?" Lily asks, shocked her son knows the inside of a dark shop.

"I was nervous at my first time using the Floo Network." Harry replies.

"I wish I had thought about it." James comments.

Before anyone, namely Lily, has a chance to reply, Dumbledore points to Merope, who's selling Slytherin's locket for ten galleons.

"Is she crazy?" Regulus asks, outraged. "Ten galleons is nothing compared to how much that locket is worth. Horcrux or not."

"Is that locket a Horcrux?" Harry asks, shocked.

"That can be discussed later, Harry." Dumbledore calmly replies. "Now, what do we get from this memory?" Nobody says anything. "Obviously, the pain of being abandoned made her so heartbroken she was desperate for any amount of money."

"What happened to the poor woman?" Lily asks out of pity.

"That question, Lily, leads me to one of my own memories." Dumbledore answers. They then see a memory of Dumbledore visiting an orphanage. There, the orphanage matron, Mrs. Cole, told Dumbledore that Merope Gaunt died there right after giving birth to Voldemort. Mrs. Cole also said Merope wanted him to be named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom after his father and Marvolo after his grandfather and that she expected him to become beautiful after his father. Mrs. Cole also told Dumbledore nobody ever came for the boy. No Tom, no Marvolo and no Riddle. After that, Dumbledore talks to Tom about the wizarding world. After knowing Tom is a Parselmouth, Dumbledore becomes wary of him. After that, they visit a memory of Morfin Gaunt when a teenager Tom Riddle meets his pureblood uncle. At first, Morfin mistakes his nephew for Tom Sr but when Voldemort speaks Parseltongue, Morfin realizes he's talking to Merope's son and asks about the locket she took with her when she eloped with Tom Sr. When Morfin tells his nephew that Tom Sr came back a few months after eloping with Merope, claiming he was tricked into marrying her, Voldemort hits Morfin with a memory charm so his uncle will forget the meeting.

Dumbledore, the Blacks and the Potters leave the pensieve. "Professor, was it the day Voldemort killed his father and his father's parents?" Harry asks and Dumbledore nods. The others are shocked. They know Voldemort is evil but didn't expect this. "Professor, Voldemort was still underage back then so, wouldn't the Ministry know what he did?" Harry asks.

"Not necessarily, Harry." Dumbledore sadly answers. "The trace that detects underage magic can't tell the difference between magic done by underage wizards and witches and magic done by others in the presence of underage wizards and witches. All the Ministry could tell was that somebody used Avada Kedavra to kill three muggles. They suspected Morfin, who once served three years in Azkaban for attacking one of those muggles, had killed them. Because Voldemort killed them using Morfin's wand and then modified Morfin's memory to make him think he had indeed killed them, the Ministry never considered the possibility of Morfin being innocent. The only regret Morfin had ever shown was losing the ring his father gave him." Dumbledore stops to give the others enough time to absorb all this. "Morfin was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for the murders. When I visited him in Azkaban to collect his memories hoping it'd help stop Voldemort, I noticed his memories of killing the Riddles had all signs of having been edited, I started suspecting he was innocent and tried to convince the Wizengamot to review the case since, despite all his faults, he didn't deserve to rot in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Unfortunately, Morfin died before the Wizengamot had a chance to give a new verdict to his case."

Our heroes' tavel through memory lane is interrupted by Kreacher apparating inside Sirius' home with Mundungus Fletcher. "So, this is the half-blood thief who dared to steal from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Kreacher?" Regulus asks.

"Yes, Master Regulus." Kreacher proudly answers. "Kreacher brought this filthy thief back like Master Regulus ordered." The elf adds and then shows the locket of Slytherin. "And Kreacher brought locket back too, Master Regulus." He then starts showing sadness. "Kreacher is sorry for not being able to destroy it as Master Regulus ordered. Kreacher is a bad elf."

"It's okay, Kreacher." Regulus replies after Kreacher stops banging his own head against the wall. "Just get this thief out of this house and make sure he never steals anything from here ever again."

"Yes, Master Regulus." Kreacher eagerly replies. "Kreacher takes thief out." Kreacher and Mundungus then leave.

"Well, as we all know, Voldemort turned this locket into a Horcrux." Dumbledore says. "In order to destroy this one, it must be opened and it only opens when someone commands it in Parseltongue to do so."

They all stare at Harry. "Sir, I'd like to help but I can only speak Parseltongue when I see a snake or a figure of a snake."

"There's no problem, Harry." Dumbledore answers. "There's a snake engraved at the locket."

Harry then hisses the order for the locket to open itself. Before the soul fragment located inside the locket has a chance to corrupt anybody, Dumbledore destroys it with Gryffindor's sword.

"I didn't know Gryffindor's sword could destroy Horcruxes." Sirius comments.

"Ragnuk the First, the goblin who forged the sword, made it able to absorb all abilities of everything it touches, including venom from the basilisk Harry slew using the sword, Sirius." Dumbledore comments.

"So, that's how the stone in that ring got a crack." Lily comments. "You destroyed the Horcrux."

"And you and Regulus went to destroy the Horcrux." James adds.

"That and convincing a former professor to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replies. "But that's a later story."

Sirius makes the math. "So far we have the diary, the ring and the locket. Three destroyed Horcruxes. How many are left?"

"I am not sure yet, Sirius." Dumbledore answers. "I believe Voldemort's snake is one. If he has more, he most likely made it out of objects that have a special meaning for him. But now let's see another memory. This one is from Horace Slughorn, former Potions Master and former Head of Slytherin." Seeing it, they see how Slughorn believes Tom could become Minister of Magic in 15 to 20 years after graduating Hogwarts. The idea makes the Blacks and the Potters shudder. After all other students leave, Riddle talks about Horcruxes and tries to convince Slughorn to say what he knows about them but Slughorn refuses. However, the part of Slughorn refusing seems to be an edited memory.

"You should talk to Slughorn about this, Headmaster." James suggests.

"All at due time, James." Dumbledore replies. "Now to tell more about Voldemort's life. When Tom graduated from Hogwarts, he wanted to become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Headmaster Dippet didn't know how Dark Tom is but refused to hire him, claiming no one who had just graduated, no matter how talented, would have the needed experience for the post. However, Dippet told Tom he could reapply a few years later. Then, much to the surprise of people who expected him to work at the Ministry, Tom took a job at Borgin and Burke's. Which leads me to the next memory, which I extracted from Hepzibah Smith's house-elf, Hokey."

Seeing the memory, they see Riddle visting Hepzibah as a courtesy from Borgin and Burke's. Riddle charms her into showing two valuable objects. A cup that she claims to be in the family since Helga Hufflepuff and she asks Riddle not to tell his bosses and a locket she bought from Caractacus Burke, who claims to have bought it from a poor ragged woman who probably stole it from somebody. Riddle recognizes it as Salazar Slytherin's locket. Then the memory advanced to a now dead Hepzibah and Hokey admitting to have accidentally spiked Hepzibah's tea. As they leave the memory, Regulus is trying to remember where he had seen that cup before and Dumbledore comments he believes Hokey became a frame-up victim like Morfin and that Voldemort stole both the cup and the locket.

"Headmaster, wouldn't they suspect Voldemort from the beginning?" Harry asks.

"Hepzibah never trusted her heirs with the hiding place she chose for them." Dumbledore explains. "By the time they eventually accepted someone mught have stolen them, Tom had long been missing. Which leads me to a memory of hime from ten years after Hepzibah's death." At the memory, they see Tom Riddle with already Voldemort-like eyes at now Headmaster Dumbledore's office reapplying for the teaching post Dippet denied him in the past. Dumbledore surprises Tom by revealing he already knows Tom now uses another name, thanks to someone eavesdropping on your meeting at the Hog's head, and that he suspects the only reason Tom wants the job is to use it to find more followers. They then leave the memory.

"That someone is your brother Aberforth, right?" James asks and Dumbledore nods. Not wanting to go deeper on his family matters, Dumbledore quickly resumes talking about Voldemort. "Ever since then Hogwarts never had a professor who kept the Defence Against the Dark Arts position for more than one schoolyear." The others are shocked at the idea of Voldemort being the reason behind the curse.

"That's it!" Regulus suddenly exclaims. Everyone turns their attention to him. "I remember where I've seen that cup before. Headmaster, I'd like to add a memory of my own to the pensieve, if you don't mind." Dumbledore silently consents and Regulus adds the memory. In that, they see him eavesdropping a meeting of Voldemort and the Lestranges.

"_Bellatrix, are you seeing this cup I'm holding?" Voldemort asks._

"_Yes, my Lord." She excitedly answers._

"_Bellatrix, I want you, your husband and his brother to hide it in a safe place." Voldemort commands. "As long as it's safe, I'll never be destroyed."_

_The Lestranges accept the task._

The memory ends. "Unfortunately I never found out where the cup is hidden." Regulus comments.

"The Ministry officials would have known by now if any object left at the Lestranges' home were a Horcrux." Dumbledore replies.

"They could have a secret hiding place like the Malfoys." Harry suggests.

"It was already found." Dumbledore says. "We started looking for it after you tipped us about the Malfoys. But we'll have time to discuss this another day. I must go back to Hogwarts."

"And I must ask Harry how he knew about the Malfoys." Lily replies.

"Headmaster, before you leave, please tell me." Regulus asks. "Did Voldemort ever enter Hogwarts' seventh floor back when he reapplied to become a professor?"

Realizing the question might have some significance, Dumbledore asks Regulus to discuss this at his office in Hogwarts while Harry wonders if the former Death Eater knows about the Room of Requirement.

**Please Review.**


	5. Interlude: Random Events

**Chapter 5: Interlude: Random Events**

**Snape's home**

**Spinner's End**

Severus returns to his home and is greeted by a cowardly rat. "W-w-w-welcome b-b-back, S-severus." Peter says.

"Wormtail, did anybody come looking for me?" Snape asks.

"Y-yes." Peter replies. "Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange came but they left without telling what they wanted."

"Anybody else?"

"N-no."

**Albus Dumbledore's office**

**Hogwarts**

"Regulus, what made you so interested on the seventh floor?" Dumbledore asks.

"It's about the secret room located there." Regulus explains.

"Oh, you know about the chamber pots." Albus replies. Seeing the confused look on Regulus' face, he decides to add. "That's all I found the only time I've been there."

Regulus can't help but chuckle. "Headmaster, that room gives anything that can be obtained without violating any of the fundamental Laws of Magic." He explains. "It gave you chamber pots because that's what you needed back then."

"Oh, I see." Dumbledore calmly replies. "And why are you sharing this with me, Regulus?"

"Because I believe Voldemort might have came here needing a place to hide a Horcrux." Regulus explains.

**Sirius' home **

**Grimmauld Place**

"Now, Harry, how did you know about the Malfoys having a hiding place for their dark artifacts?" Lily asks with a demanding tone.

"During my second year, as you know, the chamber of secrets has been opened again." Harry explains. "Ron, Hermione and I suspected Draco Malfoy was the responsible and decided to enter the Slytherin dorm to spy on him."

"How did you do so, Prongslet?" James asks with an eagerly tone that suggests he'd like to congratulate rather than punish Harry.

"Hermione brewed polyjuice potion for us." Harry explains.

"How did she get all needed ingredients?" Lily asks in confusion. "Some of them cannot be obtained anywhere in Hogwarts other than Severus' personal stash."

Harry's reaction explains it all. "You broke into Snivellus' room?" James eagerly asks. Lily rolls her eyes.

"Actually, it was Hermione."

"I knew she had Marauder potential." James comments. "Who did you guys impersonate?"

"I was Goyle, Ron was Crabbe and Hermione would be Millicent Bullstrode but she mistakenly took her cat's hair." Harry replies. Lily, who knows the consequences of this kind of mistake better than James, is the most shocked. "We found out Malfoy wasn't the heir but it wasn't a total loss since Malfoy commented about the hiding spot."

**Snape's home **

**Spinner's End**

Severus Snape is feeling Voldemort calling him via the Dark Mark. "_Ssssseverusssss, _your Lord _issss_ calling. Get back now."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape replies and then disapparates.

**Room of Requirement **

**Hogwarts**

Albus is marveled at how many stuff generations of students have hidden things at the room. "How do we find out which one, if any of these objects, is a Horcrux?" Regulus asks.

"Look for anything with significance to either one of the pureblood families Voldemort descends from or Hogwarts." Dumbledore suggests.

"Can't we just use fiendfyre on everything here until it hits the Horcrux?" Regulus suggests in reply.

"It's dangerous to do it without knowing how the other hidden objects will react, Regulus." Dumbledore explains and Regulus understands. "But, which objects might be important for Hogwarts? I know about Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup but which objects did the other founders leave behind?" Regulus asks.

"Godric Gryffindor left only his sword and the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore answers. "Both of them are safe. Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem known to enhance its user's intelligence but nobody knows what became of it since she was secretive abou it."

Regulus then picks his wand (Kreacher kept it for him all those years). "Accio Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Nothing seems to happen.

"Well, it seems the diadem isn't here, Regulus." Albus Dumbledore comments.

"Not so fast, Headmaster." Regulus replies. "I felt a dark force resisting my summonning charm. The diadem is here." He then follows what he feels as the origin of the dark force and finds the diadem.

Dumbledore then offers the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asks.

"Sure." Regulus says as he picks the sword. When he's about to stab the diadem, images of his parents appear.

"You disappoint us, blood traitor." The image-Orion says.

"I should have blasted you from the family tree like I did to your brother." The image-Walburga yells.

"SHUT UP!!!" Regulus yells and then stabs the diadem, causing it to react like the diary Horcrux did. Voldemort now had lost another Horcrux.

**Sirius' home **

**Grimmauld Place**

"Prongslet, we're going to see the Weasleys." James announces. "Hermione is already there."

Voldemort's Headquarters Malfoy Manor

"_Sssssseverusssss_, are Harry Potter's parents really back?" Voldemort asks.

"They're not the only ones, My Lord." Snape replies, seeing no harm in talking about Regulus. "Regulus Black is also back."

Voldemort is now visibly worried. "Did he ever mention anything about a locket?"

"Not in front of me but back at the Ministry he asked Dumbledore to speak to him in private." Severus replies.

"Get back to your post!!!!" Voldemort desperately yells. "Now!!!"

**I've included random but relevant points. Please review.**


	6. OWLs and Diagon Alley

**Chapter 6: O.W.L.s and Diagon Alley**

The Potters, the Blacks and Hermione are at the Burrow. "What's this?" Sirius asks.

"It's their special clock." Harry explains. "It shows the locations of the Weasleys."

"However, it seems to consider us to be always on "mortal danger" ever since You-Know-Who came back." Molly sadly comments. Then a bunch of owls shows up.

"Our O.W.L. results!" Hermione excitedly exclaims.

HARRY POTTER'S GRADES

Divination: P

Astronomy: A

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Charms: E

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Ron got seven O.W.L.s but no "Outstanding". Hermione got "Exceeds Expectations" as her Defence Against the Dark Arts and "Outstanding" as her other grades. Mrs. Weasley is proud at Ron for having more O.W.L.s than Fred and George together.

"Congratulations, Prongslet." James comments. "Sure, you failed Divination and History of Magic but Divination has no sense and I couldn't expect to have a son able to stay awake during Professor Binns' classes."

"I know." Harry sadly says. "But I can't become an auror without Potions and Snape won't let students who didn't get "Outstanding" on their Potions O.W.L.s to take his N.E.W.T. level classes."

"Severus can't do it." Lily exclaims.

"Actually, each Professor can estabilish a certain passing grade as a minimun needed for a student to take his or her topic on a N.E.W.T. level." Sirius explains.

"How do you know that, Sirius?" Lily asks.

"During my fifth year, Phineas Nigellus Black kept telling me to be prepared just in case the professors decided to increase their standards." Sirius explains.

"He did the same to me." Regulus adds.

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore." James says. "I'm sure he'll pull some strings on your behalf, Prongslet."

"And give Snape a reason to accuse me of using my fame to bend the rules?" Harry asks, not seeming to like the idea.

"Well, anyway, we'll get some Potions equipment so you can practice for when you retake your Potions O.W.L.s." Lily suggests.

Then they all go to Diagon Alley. "I can hardly wait to see my joke shop." James comments.

"What?" Harry stares at his Dad. "Since when do you have a joke shop?"

"Since you invest part of my inheritance on it, son." James explains.

"Nice try, Dad." Harry replies. "But the money I invested on Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is the money I won at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Well, but until you come of age, I'm responsible for your finances." James explains. "And that includes your interest at the joke shop."

"Not that you'll need it with my brothers, _Prongs_." Ron replies.

As they enter the joke shop, they realize Ron is right as Fred and George throw themselves at James' and Sirius' feet. "The Marauders! At our shop?" Fred asks.

"What an honor!" George adds.

"Told ya." Ron whispers.

It took hours after James and Sirius left before the twins regained their breath.

As they get back to the Burrow, the Potters and the Blacks floo themselves to Sirius' home. "Prongslet, don't forget to pull a prank on Snivellus for me." James asks.

"And another one for me." Sirius adds.

"James. Sirius. Stop encouraging him." Lily demands. "He must focus on his studies."

"In that case, I'm going to my room." Harry replies as he leaves the adults alone. James then turns his attention to a portrait. "Phineas? Headmaster Black?"

"What do you want, blood traitor?" The Slytherin Headmaster asks.

"Did Dumbledore get my letter?" James Potter asks.

"Headmaster Dumbledore might be crazy but he has better things to do than answering to the whims of a parent asking him to bend the rules." Headmaster Black answers.

However, an owl delivers James a letter from Hogwarts.

**Please review.**


	7. Hogwarts Express and Announcements

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express and Announcements**

At King's Cross station, Harry Potter and his friends are about to depart for the train. The news is the fact Harry's parents are there this time. Sirius Black is there as well. "Congratulations for being Captain of the Quidditch team, Prongslet." Sirius says. (A/N: I should have mentioned it the previous chapter)

"Remember, Harry." Lily says. "As the Captain of the Quidditch team, you have the same privileges as a Head Boy."

"And don't forget to figure out what Draco Malfoy is up to." James says.

"James, don't encourage the boy." Lily scolds her husband. "Just because his father was revealed to be a Death Eater it doesn't mean Draco will also become one."

Inside the Hogwarts Express, everything happens pretty much like the original book series. Then they go to the Great Hall, where, much to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore announces Professor Horace Slughorn, former Head of Slytherin, will resume teaching Potions. Harry and his friends are shocked as they expected him to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts but then they remember Dumbledore never said which topic the new Professor would teach.

"Harry, if Slughorn is teaching Potions, what is Snape _still_ doing here?" Ron asks. The question is answered by Dumbledore as he announces Severus Snape will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. The Slytherins applaud while Harry is outraged as he knows Dumbledore didn't want Snape to take the post. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by an owl delivering him a message. It comes from James.

_Dear Harry,_

_As you probably already know by the time you read this letter, Professor Horace Slughorn has returned to his old position as the Potions Master. That's good news for you, son. Like Padfoot told you before, each Professor can estabilish a certain passing grade as a minimun needed for a student to take his or her topic on a N.E.W.T. level. Back when your Mother and I were students and Slughorn was the Potions Master, Exceeds Expectations is enough to take N.E.W.T. level Potions. With him back, you can take the class. You still have the potion ingredients, the brass scales and the copy of Advanced Potion Making your Mother and I gave you. That's the required book and materials for that class. Don't worry. Professor Slughorn is a nicer teacher than Snivellous. Not that it says much. But Slughorn is still nice for a Slytherin. Too bad Dumbledore didn't reinstate him as Head of Slytherin too. Good luck._

_Sincerely_

_James Potter_

_Proud Father of the Boy-Who-Lived, a.k.a. the Chosen One_

_P.S.: Padfoot and I made a bet once we found out Snivellus took the cursed post. Padfoot says Snivellus will lose the post when Dumbledore realizes he's still on Voldemort's side and I say the Gryffindor students (hopefully you'll be among them albeit it won't made a difference for the bet) will prank him to the point he won't take it anymore. Please tell me when he loses the teaching post. By the way, do you also have guesses?_

"Well, I guess Snape will resume teaching Potions by the end of the year." Ron suggests. "Slughorn might not want to stay for a long time. Moody didn't."

"Maybe Snape will leave to join the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers." Hermione suggests. Ron and Harry react like they wanted to ask what that society is but decided against it. "What about you, Harry?"

"I'd guess he'll be so terrifying the students' parents will force Dumbledore to fire him." Harry answers.

"Anyway, let's tell our parents about it." Hermione suggests. They go to their common rooms to write letters telling all that happened.

_Dear Dad,_

_Thanks for the tip on Slughorn. As for Snape, I guess he'll be so terrifying the students' parents will force Dumdledore to fire him. Ron thinks that, by the end of the year, Slughorn will return to retirement and Snape will resume teaching Potions. And Hermione suggests Snape would leave to join the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. And tell Mom I said hi._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ron also writes a letter.

_Dears Mum and Dad,_

_Snape finally became the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Slughorn is teaching Potions now. Harry's Dad said he accepts students who got Exceeds Expectations on their Potions O.W.L.s, meaning I can take the class. Please buy me the required textbook and equipment._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione isn't sure of what to write since her parents don't understand too much of magic. She decides to simply write about Snape and Slughorn. Now it's just waiting for tomorrow's classes.

**Please Review. I hope nobody finds it 'too rushed' either.**


	8. The HalfBlood Prince

**Chapter 8: The Half-Blood Prince**

The next morning, Harry and Ron met Hermione at the common room, before breakfast. Hoping to obtain support for his theory, Harry wasted no time and told her what he heard Malfoy say at Hogwarts Express. Ron Weasley believes Draco was just showing off to Pansy Parkinson, while Hermione sees it as a Malfoy thing trying to look more important than he is but he's exaggerating. Harry couldn't argue because there were many people eavesdropping.

After finishing their meal, they remained seated waiting for Professor McGonagall to come down from the teacher's table. This year the scheduling was more complicated than usual because she first needed to confirm that each student had earned the needed O.W.L.s to continue their topics of choice at N.E.W.T. level.

Hermione was soon released to take Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions and quickly rushed for the first period of Ancient Runes. Neville's schedule was more complicated to define. Professor McGonagall says he can take Herbology and that Professor Sprout will be glad to know he got an "Outstanding" at O.W.L. level Herbology. She also says he's got "Exceeds Expectations" at Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, since he only got "Acceptable" in Transfiguration, she won't let him take the topic at N.E.W.T. level. She wonders why he wants to take N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration since he never seemed to like the subject that much. Neville sadly explains that his Grandmother wants it. McGonagall says it's time his Grandmother learns to be proud of him. Professor McGonagall also comments Neville got "Exceeds Expectations" in Charms and suggests him to try the subject at N.E.W.T. level. Neville says his Grandmother considers Charms a "softer option" and Professor McGonagall not only tells him to take Charms but also says she'll tell Augusta not to consider the subject useless just because she didn't get an O.W.L. on that subject.

When Parvati Patil asks if Firenze will continue teaching Divination, Professor McGonagall tells her that Firenze and Professor Trelawney will share the subject with Trelawney teaching the sixth year students.

She then allows Harry to take Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions. Ron is allowed to take the same topics. She also tells Harry that twenty students have applied to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team that year.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I don't have the required material for N.E.W.T. level Potions." Ron says. "I just knew I would be allowed to take the subject."

"Don't worry, Weasley." She replies. "I'm sure Professor Slughorn will let you borrow the material until your parents send some of your own."

Later on, Katie Bell congratulates Harry for being the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team and asks when the tryouts will begin. He tells her she doesn't need it but she says he can't simply keep known players rather than trying to know if there's anyone better for the position.

One hour later, the Gryffindors reluctantly leave for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. There, Professor Snape reviews the many forms the Dark Arts can take, using gruesome examples. He shows how to make nonverbal spells and makes the students practice it.

After recess, Harry and his friends go to the Potions classroom. There are several cauldrons there. Each one with a potion. Professor Slughorn then appears. "Pick your brass scales and the potions kits and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion Making."

"Sir." Ron says, raising his hand. "I don't have book, scales or anything. I didn't know I could take N.E.W.T. level Potions, you know."

"Oh, yeah. Professor McGonagall told me about it." Slughorn replies. "You can use the ingredients from the cupboard, and I'm sure we can lend you a set of scales. We have a set of used books, you can borrow one until you get a book of your own."

After Ron borrows the needed material, including an old and very worn copy of Advanced Potion Making, by Libatius Borage, Professor Slughorn starts teaching. "I've prepared some potions just for their interest. They're the kind of thing you must be able to brew at the end of your N.E.W.T.s. You probably have already heard about some, even if you still can't brew them. Can anyone tell me which one is this?" He asks, pointing to the cauldron closest to the Slytherin table. Harry sees something that seems to be boiling water.

Hermione raises her hand before anybody else and Slughorn points to her. "It's Veritaserum, a clear and odorless potion that forces whoever drinks it to speak truthfully."

"Correct." Professor Slughorn happily comments. Then he points at the cauldron next to the Ravenclaw table. "Now this one is well known. And also appeared in some brochures of the Ministry recently. Who knows...?"

Once again, Hermione's hand was the fastest one. "It's the Polyjuice Potion, Sir." She answers. Harry had also recognized the potion but didn't get upset Hermione took credit for it since she's the one who prepared it during their second year.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this other one... yes, my dear?" Slughorn interrupts himself, seemingly dizzy upon seeing Hermione's hand raised for a third time.

"It's Amortentia." She answers.

"In fact, it seems foolish to ask, but I presume you know its effect, don't you?" Slughorn asks.

"It's the world's most powerful love potion ever." She explains.

"Correct! And you recognized it, I presume, by the mother-of-pearl sheen?" He asks.

"And the steam rising from it in characteristic spirals." Hermione excitedly answers. "It's said to have a different aroma for each one who smells it, accordingly to whatever attracts us. I smell fresh cut grass, new parchment and..." She blushes and doesn't complete the sentence.

"May I know your name, my dear?" Slughorn asks.

"Hermione Granger, Sir."

"Granger? Granger? Would you be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" Slughorn asks.

"I don't think so, Sir." She answers. "I'm a muggleborn, you know."

Malfoy whispers something to Nott and both of them laugh but Slughorn is not disappointed. He looks from Hermione to Harry and remembers at the train when Harry mentioned about one of his best friends being a muggleborn and the best of their class. "I presume this is the friend you told me about, Harry."

"Well, Miss Granger, you just earned Gryffindor twenty points." Slughorn announces. "It's not without reason Harry said you're the best of your class."

Malfoy's face had the same expression from when Hermione punched it.

"Did you really say I'm the best?" hermione whispers to Harry.

"Big deal!" An annoyed Ron comments. "I'd have told him so should he ask me."

Hermione smiles but asks for silence while Slughorn explains more about the potion. "Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." He then notices Malfoy and Nott laughing in disbelief. "When you see as mugh of life as I did, you won't underestimate the power of obsessive love. And now, it's time to work."

"Professor, you didn't tell what's in this one." Says Ernest Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron on Slughorn's table. This potion has a shining gold appearance, resembling molten gold. Small droplets leap like goldfish above potion's surface.

"Oho!" Slughorn exclaims. Harry's sure the teacher didn't forget the potion but just waited for someone to ask about it so he'd make a theater effect. "Yes, that one. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion named Felix Felicis. I suppose – and he gives Hermione a huge smile – you know what the Felix Felicis does, Ms. Granger?"

"It's liquid luck." She excitedly answers. "Makes the drinker lucky."

The whole class seemed to be more well set. Only now Harry could see Malfoy's blonde and silky hair, because he was finally paying the professor total attention.

"Correct, more ten points to Gryffindor. It's a funny potion the Felix Felicis." Slughorn explains. "Very difficult to make and disastrous to get wrong. However, if correctly prepared, as in this case, you'll find out your efforts will be rewarded... at least until it wears off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, Sir?" Terence Boot asks.

"Because if taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. All that's too good, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But used sparingly and very occasionally..."

"Have you already tried it?" A very interested Michael Corner asks.

"Twice in my life. Once when I was 24 and another when I was 57. Two soup spoonfuls at breakfast. Two perfect days." He let himself daydream about those days. If he was acting or not, Harry thought, the effect was good.

"And the potion," Slughorn says seeming to return down to Earth. "is what I'm gonna offer as a prize at this class."

There's a big silence where each potion noise seemed to be increased tenfold. Slughorn then shows a corked small glass. "A flask of Felix Felicis. Enough for twelve hours of luck. From sunrise to sunset, you'll be lucky at everything you try. Now, I must warn that Felix Felicis is prohibited in official competitions and sports like, for example, tests and elections. Therefore, whoever wins it must use it only on a normal day and watch that day become extraordinary."

"Then," the suddenly energic teacher says. "how you will win this fabulous prize? Well, opening page ten of _Advanced Potion Making_. There's still a little more than one hour left, which must be enough for you to make a valid attempt of brewing the Draught of Living Death. I know it's more complex than any other you have tried before and I don't expect anybody to make a perfect batch. But the one who makes the best one will win little Felix here. Begin!"

All students start preparing their potions. Ron stares at the book Slughorn let him borrow. To his annoyance, he notices the previous owner wrote in all pages, making it so the borders were so black as the printed parts. He bent himself a little more to decipher the ingredients (even there the previous owner made notes and crossed out words) and rushed to the cupboard to pick up all he needed. When returning to his cauldron, he notices Malfoy's slicing valerian roots the fastest he can.

All look around to see what the others are doing; that's at the same time the advantage and the disadvantage at Potions classes: the difficulty of working alone. In ten minutes, the whole room was full of blue smoke. Hermione, naturally, seemed to have gone further. Her potion was a smooth, black currant-coloured liquid as the book said it should be at halfway stage.

Upon finishing the root slicing, Ron once again tries to read the book. It's really annoying try to decipher all the silly scribbling from the previous owner, who, for some reason, had a problem with the way to cut the Sopophorous Bean and wrote an alternative: _Crushing the Sopophorous Bean with the silver knife releases more juice._

"Professor, I believe you met my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy."

"Yes." Slughorn answers, without looking at Malfoy. "I regretted when I heard about his death, albeit it wasn't unexpected; Dragon Pox at his age..."

It was obvious Draco Malfoy expected to be treated like Harry or Zabini; perhaps even get privileged treatment like the one Snape usually gives. It seems Malfoy would have to rely only on his talent to win the flask of Felix Felicis.

The Sopophorous Bean has proven to be hard to cut so Ron decides to borrow a silver knife from Hermione, who agreed without taking her eyes off her potion, which remained very purple, although the book said it should already be a light shade of lilac. Ron follows the alternative and is surprised as the potion immediately has the exact shade of lilac described in the book. His annoyance at the previous owner soon vanishes and now he made a point to see the next line of instructions. According to the book, he's supposed to stir counterclockwise until the potion becomes clear as water. But, according to the previous owner's notes, he should stir clockwise once every seven times counterclockwise. Believing the previous owner to be once again correct, Ron does stir clockwise and the potion becomes a clear pink.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asks, surprised at Ron's improvement. He tells about stirring clockwise but Hermione refuses to do anything other than following the book's instructions. Harry, who overheard the conversation and stirs clockwise once. Seeing as it worked and, paying enough attention at Ron to notice he's only stirring clockwise once every seven times he does it counterclockwise, does the same. Of course, his potion didn't become as good as Ron's since he didn't get the hint about crushing the Sopophorous Bean instead of cutting it.

"Time's up!" Slughorn announces. "Please stop stirring."

While evaluating the potions, he gives an approval nod to Hermione and compliments Harry by saying something like "you're nearly as good as your mother". "We got a winner!" He announces after seeing Ron's potion and then gives him the Felix Felicis. "Congratulations. Here's the flask of Felix Felicis as promised, uh... what's your name again?"

"Ron Weasley." He answers, still perplexed at being praised by a Potions Master.

"Ginny Weasley's brother?" Slughorn asks, as he deems her the only other Weasley worthy remembering.

"One of her brothers, actually." Ron replies. Draco Malfoy would make a retort except he's too shocked at Ron outshinning him.

"I see her Bat-Bogey Hex didn't make her the only talent in the family." Slughorn comments. "But we'll have more time to discuss it at the next Slug Club meeting. I hope to see you there." He then turns himself to look at Hermione. "The same goes for you, Ms. Granger."

Ron puts the flask inside his robe's inside pocket, feeling a strange mix of pleasure at seeing the furious looks from the Slytherins and mild shock at Hermione's disappointed face. (I don't believe Ron would be remorseful) Harry was simply shocked. "How did you do that?" He whispers to Ron while they leave the dungeons.

"Lucky shot, I guess." Ron answers, worried Malfoy would hear them.

Once they get back at the Gryffindor common room, he felt it safe to tell the truth. Hermione's face gets harder at every word Ron says. "What? It's not like I cheated, right?" He defends himself.

"Well, it's not exactly a work of yours. Was it?" She replies.

"I just followed different instructions from yours." Ron says. "It could have been a disaster but it wasn't. Whoever wrote in that book, I wish I got him as Potions Master from the very beginning. He's better than..."

"Stop right there!" Says a voice at Ron's right ear, while Harry feels the sudden presence of the flower aroma he recognized at Slughorn's dungeons. He turns around and sees Ginny next to them. "Have I heard it right? Have you been following instructions somebody wrote in a book, Ron?"

She's scared and angry. Harry soon understands why. "Nothing serious." He says, tranquilizing her. "It was not like in Riddle's old diary." At the mention of the diary, Ron finally understands why his sister is so worried. "It's just an old textbook somebody wrote notes on."

"But you followed what was written on?" She asks.

"I just tried some tips, Ginny." Ron replies. "There's nothing..."

"Ginny is right." Hermione immediately says. "We must check for anything funny with the book. I mean, all those funny instructions."

"You're just jealous!" Ron protests as Hermione takes his _Advanced Potion Making_ issue and raise her wand.

"_Specialis revelio_!" She orders, slightly tapping the book cover. Nothing happens. The book remains still, only old, dirty and full of marks.

"Are you finished?" Ron asks, evidently annoyed. "Or are you waiting for the book to attack us like the Monster Book of Monsters does?"

"Seems normal." She concludes, still mistrusting the book.

"Fine! Then I can keep it." Ron harshly says, picking up the book. As he does it, the book slips out of his hand and notices something written at the previous owner's handwriting at the book's first page. _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince._

**Sorry if it took longer to update. Did you like the idea of Ron getting the book? For those who didn't read the sixth book or watch its movie counterpart, who do you think the Half-Blood Prince is? Please review.**


	9. The Prince Revealed

**Chapter 9: The Prince Revealed**

"The Half-Blood Prince?" Ron asks. "I wonder who he is."

"Ron, why are you so sure it's a 'he'?" Hermione asks.

"It's a _Prince_, Hermione." Ron answers as if stating the obvious. "How many girls do you know that are Princes?"

"Fine, but I'm still worried about who this Half-Blood Prince might be." Hermione replies. She then remembers something. "Harry, do you still have the mirror Sirius gave you last Christmas?"

"Yes." Harry answers. "Why do you ask?"

"That mirror is a communication device." Hermione reminds her friends. "We can use it to call him or your parents to ask if any of them knows that Prince."

"Great idea, Hermione." Ron comments. "They might know who he is."

"Or who _she_ is." Hermione replies.

At Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Remus, the Potters and the Blacks are having dinner when Sirius Black's mirror inside his pocket draws his attention. "Hello, Prongslet."

All others at Sirius' home react at this except for Regulus, who still doesn't feel that close to Harry. "Uh, hi Mum. Hi Dad. Hi Remus."

"Harry, what can we do for you?" James asks. "Have you already pranked Snivellus?"

"James, don't encourage him." Lily scolds her husband.

"Mum. Dad. Has anyone of you ever heard about somebody called the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry asks.

"Harry, you already have too many titles, you don't need another one." Remus replies.

"No, Professor Lupin, I'm not seeking another title." Harry replies.

"Too bad, Prongslet." Sirius comments. "Another title would do no harm."

"Actually, I think I know who the Half-Blood Prince is." Lily maliciously comments.

"Really?" Regulus asks. "I thought only us, Slytherins, knew about him."

"Brother, how come only you, Slytherins, were supposed to know who he is?" Sirius asks.

"The Prince is not Voldemort, is he?" Harry worriedly asks.

"No, he'd not give himself a title that would remind people he's not a pureblood." Hermione comments.

"The Half-Blood Prince is Severus Snape." Regulus explains.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asks.

"No, brother." Regulus answers. "You are." Sirius laughes a lot.

"Sirius, that joke was not funny." Lily scolds the dog animagus.

"You're right." Sirius replies between laughters. "That's hilarious."

The Golden Trio isn't paying attention as they're having a discussion of their own.

"Ron, you must destroy the book." Harry announces.

"Harry, what's the problem?" Ron asks.

"This book contains notes from Snape." Harry replies. "You can't trust him."

"Harry, he's not so bad when he's not around." Ron comments, earning a few laughes from eavesdroppers.

"And besides, once his new book arrives, he'll have to return this one to the cupboard." Hermione tells Harry.

"Do I really have to?" Ron asks, moaning.

"Of course you have, Ron." Hermione replies. "Or are you saying your parents will have spent nine Galleons on a new book for nothing?"

"No." Ron answers. "I'm gonna give the new book so I can keep Snape's." He proudly announces.

"Ron, that's dishonest!" She angrily announces.

"You're just jealous. Tell her, Harry." He asks.

"Keep me out of this, Ron." Harry replies. "I don't wanna have anything to do with Snape."

"Way to go, Prongslet." James replies from the other mirror.

"James. Harry. Snape is not so bad." Lily replies. "Not anymore, that is."

"Lily, have you forgotten Snivellus is the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy?" James asks.

"What???" Harry loudly asks.

"Hadn't Moony or Padfoot told you?" James asks. "I expected at least one of them to have warned you."

"I never knew it." Sirius replies. "Until Harry's fourth year, I didn't even suspect Dumbledore knew about Snape being a Death Eater."

"I didn't know about Snape's involvement in Voldemort knowing about the prophecy either." Remus adds. "But I still trust Dumbledore's judgment."

"I'm not sure we should." Harry replies. "Not after knowing this."

"I know how you feel, Prongslet." James replies. "I mean, he dared to leave you with the Dursleys despite our warnings."

"I'll never forgive him for this." Lily angrily adds. "My sister and her husband hate magic and Dumbledore knew it."

"They're nothing when compared to Aunt Marge." Harry comments.

"How can Bulldogface Marge be worse than the other Dursleys?" James asks.

"She once had one of her bulldogs chase me." Harry replies. "She's even scarier than Snape."

"Agreed." James and Lily reply.

"Talking about Snape, what should we do about this book?" Harry asks.

"Have you already checked for curses like the one at Voldemort's diary?" James asks.

"Yes, it's all clear." Harry replies.

"Keep it but if you find any spells on it, don't use without talking to us first." James suggests.

"James, don't encourage them to cheat." Lily replies.

"Lily, the more I hate to admit, Snivellus is an excellent potion maker." James argues. "If he wrote hints inside a book you guys found, better for you."

**End of chapter. Took longer to update because I needed to buy a new computer and it took a little longer to find a compatible version of Microsoft Office. Please Review.**


	10. Of Potions and Tryouts

**Chapter 10: Of Potions and Tryouts**

To say Severus Snape was upset at the news his friend Regulus Black told him was the understatement of the century. When Regulus told him that Ron Weasley had his old potion book and made use of the notes he left behind, it seemed the former Potions Master turned Defence teacher couldn't be calmed down with anything except giving detentions to all Gryffindor students. In fact, Snape is heading to Gryffindor table to ask Ron for his book back until Professor Dumbledore calls him. "Professor Snape, I'd like to talk to you now if you'd please." Snape then leaves the Golden Trio alone.

"Harry," a seventh-year Gryffindor named Cormac McLaggen approaches and calls him. "when will the next tryouts be?"

"This Friday, Cormac." Harry answers. Satisfied, Cormac leaves. "Is he good?" Ron asks, worried about his position as a Keeper.

"I still haven't seen him in action, Ron." Harry answers. "And the way he's been bossy, I'm not sure about having him in the team even if he's good."

Later on, they go to their classes. On each of them, Ron gets all the help he can from Snape's old book. Then it comes to the next potion class. "Students, do any of you know Golpalott's Third Law?" Professor Horace Slughorn asks. Hermione, of course, is the only one to raise a hand. "The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components." Hermione explains.

"Exactly!" Slughorn happily exclaims. "Ten points for Gryffindor. Now, if we consider Golpalott's Third Law true…"

Harry and Ron would have to take Slughorn's word on it because they don't understand a bit of it. Nobody, except Hermione seemed to be following Slughorn.

"…which means, naturally, that, presuming we had correctly identified the potion's ingredients, with Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary goal isn't a simple antidote selection for each ingredient but finding the additional component that, by an almost alchemical process, will turn those elements…"

Ron was sitting next Harry with a wide open mouth, drooling on Snape's old Advanced Potion Making book. He keeps forgetting he cannot depend any longer on Hermione to help him out of difficulties when he can't understand something.

"…and therefore," Slughorn concludes. "I want each one of you to come and pick one of the flasks on my desk. And you must create an antidote for the poison the flask contains before the end of class. Good luck and don't forget your gloves."

Harry, who decided to study with Hermione instead of relying on Snape's book, and Hermione left their seats and were halfway to Slughorn's desk before the rest of the class understood it was time to move; and when, finally, Ron and Ernest went back to their tables, Hermione and Harry had already dumped their flasks' contents and were starting firing their cauldrons.

"Too bad Snape won't help, Ron." She happily says. "This time it's necessary to understand the involved principles. There are no shortcuts or cheats."

Annoyed, Ron uncorks the loud pink poison he got from Slughorn's desk, poured it in the cauldron and lighted a fire under it. Looked at Ernest, who was now wondering what to do after repeating all Ron did. Ron then opens Snape's book and opened it on the antidote chapter. There's Golpalott's Third Law, word by word just like Hermione recited it, but no handwritten notes by Snape explaining its meaning. Apparently, Snape, like Hermione, had no difficulty understanding it.

It took Ron only five minutes to realize his reputation of best potion maker in class was coming to an end. Slughorn gave a hopeful peek on his cauldron, hoping to exclaim pleasure as he usually does but, instead, soon raises his head, coughing, because the smell of rotten eggs suffocated him. Hermione's expression couldn't be more presumptuous; she hated being second in potions class. Now, she decanted her poison's ingredients, mysteriously separated in ten crystal flasks. Mostly to avoid seeing it than any other reason, Ron focused on Snape's book and flipped some pages with unnecessary violence. Then he finds Snape's diagonally written instruction over a long list of antidotes. _"Simply shove a bezoar down the victim's throat"_ Ron stares for a moment until he remembers from his first Potions class that Severus Snape said that a bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach that protects people from most poisons. Without stopping to think, Ron quickly goes to the class' cupboard and picks a bezoar.

As the time finishes, Slughorn inspects the potions. Not even Hermione had finished hers and she keeps adding ingredients. Slughorn then notices Ron's bezoar and then starts laughing. "You have a nerve, boy. Well, I can't say it's wrong. A bezoar certainly would act as an antidote for all those potions. That's the individual spirit needed for a true potion maker. But, since bezoars don't work on everything, it's still worth it to know how to prepare antidotes. Class dismissed! And more ten points to Gryffindor for the sheer cheek."

"Professor, you still haven't looked at mine and Hermione's potions." Harry says.

Slughorn then looks at the potions. "Well, they're better than the others. Especially Ms. Granger's."

A few days later, the first Quidditch game begins. Ron is nervous. "Regretting having used up the Felix Felicis on that day you feared Professor Snape would confiscate the book?" Hermione asks.

"Yes." Ron answers. "I should have saved some for the game."

"Ron, you…" Hermione then notices Harry with a flask near Ron's cup. "Harry, how did you make another batch? And how dare you give it to Ron?"

Ron Weasley, understanding that Hermione caught him pouring Felix Felicis on his drink, has it all. "Harry, this is wrong." Hermione comments.

"Should I just confound an opponent?" Harry replies, reminding her of how she preventing Cormac McLaggen from taking Ron's position as the Gryffindor Keeper. After the game, Harry tells Hermione the potion was a mere placebo.

**Please review. I know some canon events didn't happen in the same order I'm showing in this chapter. And I'm sorry I didn't show much of tryouts. I didn't find a way to make them different enough to describe them in detail.**


	11. Harry the Horcrux

**Chapter 11: Harry the Horcrux**

Harry is in the middle of a study session when he's told Dumbledore wants him in his office. On his way there, he meets Draco Malfoy. "Hey, Potter. Whatever you did, it must be serious. Your parents are here." The Slytherin taunts.

"Are you missing the days you used to have both parents out of Azkaban?" Harry replies. Draco leaves and Harry keeps going to the Headmaster's office. Entering there, Harry is shocked that not only his parents but also Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius and Regulus Black are also there.

"Please have a seat, Harry." Dumbledore kindly offers and Harry eagerly accepts. "I presume you're wondering why you were called here."

Harry silently nods.

"Well, Regulus and Professor Snape have been studying about Horcruxes and figured out a way to transport a piece of soul from one recipient to another one." Dumbledore explains. "That way a living being won't have to die in order to cease being a Horcrux."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I didn't know you cared so much about Nagini." Harry comments.

"I'm afraid Voldemort's pet snake is not the biggest reason to worry over avoid killing a living Horcrux." Dumbledore sadly replies.

"Are you afraid Voldemort had turned a person into a Horcrux?" Harry asks, ignoring Snape's reaction to Harry mentioning the Dark Lord's name.

"Voldemort, I think, didn't intend and doesn't even know that person was turned into a Horcrux." Dumbledore replies, looking even sadder than before.

"And you want me around to destroy the inanimate object that will become the Horcrux instead of the person?" Harry asks, wondering why Dumbledore is sharing this with him.

"There's no easy way out of this, Headmaster." Snape rudely interrupts. "Potter, when the Dark Lord tried to kill you at Godric's Hollow he accidentally and unknowingly gave you a piece of his soul."

Shocked, Harry looks around hoping to see someone about to tell him Snape was lying. However, all the saddened expressions he sees only confirm Snape's statement. "Mum. Dad. Will you really let Snape use his dark magic on me?" Harry pleadingly asks. "He's the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy."

"Unfortunately that's the best alternative to rid you of the soul fragment and letting you live." Dumbledore says.

"Do you mean there's another one?" James eagerly asks. "Whatever it is, I bet it's better than letting my son under Snivellus' care. What's it?"

"Letting Voldemort hit him with another Killing Curse." Dumbledore solemnly answers.

"On a second thought, Snivellus is not so bad." James Potter sheepishly smiles.

"I know. At least HE we can get if something goes wrong." Sirius Black comments.

"Harry, Severus and I will probably never become bosom friends after all that happened during our days as students." Remus Lupin says in a comforting tome. "But, during the year I taught here, he brew a patch of Wolfsbane Potion for me every full moon. That and the fact Dumbledore trusts him should be enough for you."

"I bet Snivellus was just afraid Dumbledore wouldn't believe the honesty of any mistake he could have made." Sirius comments.

"Black, you're not helping." Lily angrily replies. "Please, Harry. Trust Severus."

Reluctantly, Harry agrees. Dumbledore then conjures some ropes to keep him immobile. "It's a precaution." He simply explains. A precaution proven needed as Harry keeps trying to leave during the whole process. Eventually, the soul fragment is placed inside a silver object that was pressed on his scar by Sirius while Severus and Regulus performed the dark spell. Dumbledore soon picks Gryffindor sword and uses it on the object, making it no longer a Horcrux.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Lily asks.

"I think so, Mum." Harry answers.

"Are you free from Voldemort's soul, Prongslet?" Sirius asks.

"I don't know." Harry answers.

"There's one way to be sure." Snape comments as he produces a picture of a snake."

"What are you doing with this picture, Snape?" James asks, mistrusting the former death eater.

"Potter never could speak Parseltongue without seeing a snake or something that resembles a snake." Snape replies. "And Dumbledore believes the Dark Lord's soul fragment to be the only reason he was a Parselmouth after all."

Understanding Snape's point, Harry tries to talk to the picture in Parseltongue. "Hello."

"Plain English." Snape announces. "Harry Potter is no longer a Parselmouth."

"Yeah!!!" James and Sirius celebrate as if Harry losing this ability was itself a reason to celebrate even without the Horcrux issue.

"Severus, please call Madam Pomfrey and ask her to escort Harry Potter to the infirmary." Dumbledore asks.

"Well, if it's all we'd like to leave now." James asks.

"Actually, Headmaster, I'd like to see Professor Slughorn about a potion I'm working." Lily says, this actually being also an excuse to see old Sluggy and convince him to show the true Horcrux-related memory.

**Please Review.**


	12. An Eventful Christmas

**Chapter 12: An Eventful Christmas**

Christmas time is approaching. Before Christmas break, Horace Slughorn throws a party for the members of his Slug Club. Ron Weasley is in such a good mood about being in the club he invites Hermione to be his date. Despite not approving Ron's use of Snape's potion book, she accepts the invitation. Upon advice from Hermione, who warned him to ask somebody before someone tricks him into drinking a love potion, Harry invites Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's party.

"Harry, won't you introduce me your date?" Professor Slughorn eagerly asks.

"Professor, this is Luna Lovegood." Harry replies.

"Enjoying the party, Ms. Lovegood?" Slughorn asks.

"Yes." She happily answers. "It's almost like having friends."

A noise is suddenly heard. "Professor, I've caught this student crashing the party." Argus Filch says as he shows Draco Malfoy.

"Cool! Malfoy's gonna get a detention!" Ron exclaims. His enthusiasm, however, ends when Slughorn, instead of punishing Malfoy, decides to invite him after all.

"You got lucky Professor Slughorn pities you, Malfoy." Ron teases him. "He does not favor Slytherins the same way Snape does but still favors you snakes after all."

"At least I'm not dating a mudblood." Draco replies. Two wizards reacted faster than the others. Ron Weasley, who draws his wand to hex Malfoy for insulting Hermione; and Severus Snape, who doesn't need to be a Seer to predict Ron's reaction.

"Sectum…" Ron Weasley is interrupted by Snape's silent Expelliarmus, which throws him away like it did to Gilderoy Lockhart five years ago.

"Weasley, do you know what that spell would have done to Mr. Malfoy had I not interrupted you?" Severus Snape desperately asks.

"No but I hope it's something horrible." Ron angrily replies. Snape then conjures a mannequin and uses Sectumsempra on it. The mannequin then gets lots of deep cuts. "Had I not interrupted your attempt of using this spell on Mr. Malfoy, his blood would be splattered all over the ground and only a timely intervention would keep him from dying." Snape explains. "Detention for the rest of the school year, Mr. Weasley. And less fifty points from Gryffindor."

Draco Malfoy laughs until he hears Professor Slughorn say "Less twenty-five points from Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't call anyone that horrible word you used against Ms. Granger. I won't give you a detention because it's Christmas but you won't be invited to my parties any longer." He then notices the sadness from the other students. "No need for a bad mood. This is still a party."

The party goes on and, as the others leave, Slughorn stops Harry. "Harry, tell your parents I'm accepting their invitation." Harry doesn't understand but decides to nod rather than admit it.

**The Burrow – Christmas Time**

It's Ron's worst Christmas ever. Molly became quite angry at him after being told about his detention. He tries to plead with his Dad but it's to no use. "Ron, you should know not to use spells on people without knowing what they do. You could have killed that boy." The Weasley kids know something is serious when their Dad is also mad. Meanwhile, Lily and Professor Slughorn are talking to each other.

"So, do you think this might work?" Lily asks.

"Quite possible, Lily." Slughorn replies. "Perhaps you can even get a Famous Wizarding Card for this."

"I don't care about this as long as I can help him." Lily comments.

"Help who, Mum?" Harry asks.

"I'd rather not say until I'm sure it'll work." Lily mysteriously replies. Before he has the time to ask about it, he's told Minister Scrimegour is at the Burrow and wants to talk to him. This quickly draws the attention of James and Lily Potter. "Minister, whatever you have to tell my son, you can tell me." James says.

"In that case, Auror Potter I'd like to ask your son to show some support to the Ministry." Scrimegour says.

"Minister, is Stan Shunpike still behind bars?" Harry asks.

"Yes."

"Is Dolores Umbridge still Senior Undersecretary to the Minister?" Harry asks.

"Yes."

"I can't show support to a Ministry that acts like that." Harry replies.

"Auror Potter, if you expect to have some future at the department you'd better make your son see light." Scrimegour suggests.

"If you put my job on the line because of this, I'll show you how unsupportive a Potter can be." James replies.

Upset, Scrimegour leaves. Percy leaves as well, making it obvious he only came to please the Minister.

"Sorry, Dad." Harry says.

"What for, Prongslet?" James asks.

"For risking your job." Harry sadly replies.

"Don't worry about it, Prongslet." James replies. "No job is worth putting up with the Ministry's injustices."

"Agreed." Sirius Black adds. "If the Ministry knew anything about ethics I'd have a trial when that rat framed me."

"This is Christmas." Molly intervenes. "There's no need for sadness."

With this said, they rejoin the festivities.

**Please Review.**


	13. The Cup

**Chapter 13: The Cup**

Harry Potter is at a Defense class when a student shows up with a note from Professor Dumbledore asking him to go at the Headmaster's office. Happy he won't have to endure Snape for the rest of the class, Harry goes to meet Dumbledore.

"Did you want to see me, Headmaster?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Harry." Headmaster Dumbledore answers with a smile. "Based on what your Mother convinced Professor Slughorn to reveal, I'm sure Voldemort created exactly six Horcruxes, other than yourself."

"All of that?" Harry asks, shocked.

"I'm afraid so, Harry." Dumbledore calmly replies. "The diary, the locket, the diadem and the ring were already destroyed, meaning there are only two other Horcruxes to be destroyed."

"The cup and the snake." Harry says.

"Nagini will be a little hard to destroy." Dumbledore says. "The cup, however, is another story."

"Did you get it?" Harry asks, surprised. "But I thought the goblins didn't take any side on what they call human wars."

"True, Harry." Dumbledore replies, smiling. "But I told them about Voldemort stealing that Cup from Hepzibah Smith, they gladly agreed to investigate it."

"Did they let you destroy the Horcrux?" Harry eagerly asks.

"Actually they insisted on having one of their own curse-breakers doing it." Dumbledore explains.

"Bill." Harry says.

"Exactly, Harry." Dumbledore replies. "At this moment, the Smiths must be receiving the good news. And the Lestranges must be getting an angry letter for the goblins don't like helping thieves to keep the goodies they steal."

"But then Voldemort will know we found out about the cup." Harry says. Worry evident on his voice.

"He was already aware we're looking for his Horcruxes." Dumbledore says. "All we have to do is find a way to kill Nagini. I believe we might have a chance his desperation might lead him to commit a mistake that will allow us to have a chance."

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, the Lestranges are told about the Hufflepuff Cup. "Those damn goblins!!!" Bellatrix exclaims. "If the Dark Lord finds out."

"If the Dark Lord finds out what, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asks as he suddenly appears.

The idea of lying to him only lasted for a fraction of a second before she decides to tell the truth. "The goblins found out the cup you told us to keep was stolen from a witch named Hepzi…" it's all she's able to say before Voldemort hits her with a Cruciatus Curse. "Idiots!!!" He says. "All of you!" He then Crucios her husband and her brother-in-law.

"If Dumbledore thinks I'll let him destroy my Horcruxes he's very wrong." Voldemort silently tells himself.

"Any reports from the death eaters I've sent to break the rest of our comrades from Azkaban?" Voldemort asks.

"They must be back any minute, My Lord." Bellatrix dutifully replies.

"When they come, tell them to wait for me at Borgin and Burke's." Voldemort commands. "I'll lead the invasion myself."

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix replies.

"And tell Draco Malfoy to have that Vanishing Cabinet fixed before we're ready and to report as soon as he's finished."

"My nephew will be warned, My Lord." Bellatrix replies.

**Please Review.**


	14. Voldemort at Hogwarts

**Chapter 14: Voldemort at Hogwarts**

"That was the biggest defeat on Quidditch we ever had." Harry sadly comments.

"That's what you get when you have a jerk like McLaggen take my place, mate." Ron comments.

"What could I do?" Harry asks. "Snape suspended you from Quidditch for the rest of the school year. And Professor McGonagall approved the decision."

"Maybe she'll change her mind now that McCormack lost us the game against Hufflepuff." Ron says.

"Ron, she's a teacher." Hermione says. "She won't overlook the fact you almost caused Malfoy to bleed to death."

Meanwhile, at the Room of Requirement, said Slytherin has finally finished repairing the Vanishing Cabinet. He then touches his Dark Mark with his wand. "The cabinet is ready, My Lord."

"Excellent." Voldemort replies and then he leads the other death eaters to the cabinet inside Borgin and Burke's. Once he's inside the Room of Requirement and recognizes it, he's worried about the Horcrux he left there. "Draco, did you ever find a diadem around here?" He desperately asks.

"No, My Lord." Draco answers.

"We'll see that later." Voldemort replies. They then go to Dumbledore's office. Once Harry learns of what's going on, he tries to go there as well. Inside the office are Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. The adult Dark Wizards are having a hard time with Dumbledore until Draco takes advantage of a moment of distraction to disarm him.

"Excellent, Draco." Voldemort says after taking advantage of this to summon Dumbledore's wand, believing a wand that chooses him instead of a wand that chooses Narcissa. "Now kill him."

"Draco, you don't want to do it." Dumbledore says.

"He's going to kill my family." Draco replies.

"I can protect them." Dumbledore says. Voldemort and the death eaters (minus the Malfoys) can't help but laugh. "Old fool, you can't even protect yourself now." He then talks to Draco. "Kill him."

Draco hesitates and Harry arrives on time to watch it. "Kill him, or I'll…" Voldemort says until Lucius interrupts him. "Don't you dare…" He's then interrupted by a Cruciatus Curse from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I knew you Malfoys would fail me again." Voldemort tells Lucius while picking his wand. "Now you'll be forced to watch while I kill your son." He then points Dumbledore's wand at Draco. "Avada Kedavra." Draco tries to counter with some spell and something neither wizard expected happens. Dumbledore's wand passes from Voldemort's hand to Draco's. Not knowing what to do, Draco points it at Nagini, breaking the barrier and killing the snake. "Congratulations, Malfoy." Harry says, revealing his presence. "You destroyed the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"Lie!" Voldemort replies. "I have others."

"I destroyed your diary at the end of my second year." Harry says. "Dumbledore destroyed the ring before my sixth one began." Voldemort is shocked. "Regulus Black found the diadem soon after. And he had long ago taken the locket from the cave and replaced it with a fake one. And don't forget the cup."

Enraged, Voldemort points Lucius Malfoy's wand to Harry and shouts 'Avada Kedavra!'. Harry points his own wand at Voldemort and then it starts to act on its own and shoots back at Voldemort. Lucius' wand is broken and Voldemort is thrown at a display case containing Gryffindor's sword and hat. The sword falls at Voldemort's chest. Since it was imbedded with basilisk venom from when Harry Potter used it to slay Slytherin's basilisk, the venom kills him.

Enraged, Bellatrix tries to kill Harry but Dumbledore petrifies her with a spare wand. Greyback tries to run away but Draco stops him using Dumbledore's wand. Dumbledore then shows up at the main hall. His mere presence is enough to make everyone know Voldemort is finally dead. The death eaters try to flee but they're all captured except for the ones killed while trying to escape.

While taking the captured death eaters away, the Aurors reluctantly let the Malfoys with Harry and Dumbledore because the Headmaster has some explanations to give them. "I presume young Mr. Malfoy wonders about why this wand refused to kill you when commanded by Voldemort to do so."

"That thought crossed my mind, Sir." Draco replies.

"The fact is, the Elder Wand cannot be used against its master." Dumbledore explains, shocking everyone. "The Elder Wand?" Draco asks.

"Exactly. You became its master when you disarmed me."

"But I thought that wand was just a myth." Draco says. "And that one had to kill its current master to become the new one."

"The wand is real. And it changes allegiances upon defeat even if this defeat doesn't include killing. For example, I became its master by defeating Gellert Grindelwald even though I didn't kill him."

The Malfoys are shocked. For half a century, Albus Dumbledore was the Elder Wand's master and managed to keep it a secret. "That's it; one can become the wand's master by even a simple defeat as 'Expelliarmus'." He shouts and then disarms Draco Malfoy, regaining his title. "Sorry but that way nobody will go after you for it."

"So, are the other Deathly Hallows also real?" Lucius Malfoy asks.

"Gellert and I surely think so." Dumbledore answers. "However, since they don't leave a track of death like the wand, they're harder to find and it would be easier to just wait until one of them appears in front of you."

"Excuse me but, what are these Deathly Hallows?" Harry asks.

"They're three powerful artifacts that are believed by most wizards and witches to be mere legend." Dumbledore explains. "The few of us to actually believe their existence believe they were created by the legendary Peverell Brothers. The eldest one, Antioch Peverell, created the Elder Wand; the middle one, Cadmus Peverell, created the Resurrection Stone, which can bring dead people back to life but doesn't make them feel like belonging to the living world again; and the youngest one, Ignotus Peverell, created the Cloak of Invisibility, which, unlike the other Invisibility Cloaks, will always remain as good as new." As Dumbledore finishes the last part, Harry has a feeling his Invisibility Cloak is a Deathly Hallow but he won't mention it in front of the Malfoys.

"Headmaster, if you and the Malfoys excuse me, I'd like to talk to my friends." Harry asks and then leaves Dumbledore's office.

**Please Review.**


	15. After the War

**Chapter 15: After the War**

The Slytherins don't know what to think of Draco Malfoy. Some of them, led by Theodore Nott, now despise him for betraying Voldemort; while others believe the Malfoys already knew the Dark Lord would fall again and just waited for the convenient moment to side with the winning side and now can't help but congratulate them for their clever move. The other Slytherins have decided it not safe to take any side on the matter since they don't want to find themselves at the bad side of either the Light or Voldemort (it wouldn't be the first time the Dark Lord is wrongly pronounced dead).

A big party is being held in Hogwarts to celebrate. Understanding the importance of being accepted into the winning side, Lucius Malfoy gives a speech reminding people of the fact Draco is the one to destroy Voldemort's last Horcrux. He mysteriously makes a point of having a beetle nearby hearing it.

Without the danger posed by Voldemort, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley publicly announce their relationship. All Gryffindors are happy for him expect Ron. "How dare my best mate snog my sister?" He asks. "Give them a break, Ron." Hermione replies.

Professor McGonagall is trying to convince the twins to continue their seventh-year and, possibly, rejoin the Gryffindor Quidditch Team but they refuse. For the team's sake, James Potter and Sirius Black volunteer to retake seventh-year (without taking DADA classes, of course) but Professor McGonagall doesn't take them seriously. Fortunately, Gryffindor Still manages to win the game against Ravenclaw and the Cup.

As the year ends, James and Sirius are saddened by the fact that, with Voldemort dead, the curse on the DADA position is lifted and won't make Severus Snape suffer anything. Their joy, however, is restored when Lily announces she has found a cure for lycanthropy and that Remus Lupin is no longer a werewolf.

**Well, there's nothing much to say since Voldemort is already dead. Maybe I'll write about next year someday. Please review.**


	16. The Wedding

**Chapter 16: The Wedding**

The Potters and the Blacks are helping the Weasleys to prepare the Burrow for the marriage of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

"Isn't this Fleur the Beuxbatons Champion for the last Triwizard Tournament?" Regulus asks.

"Exactly, brother." Sirius replies.

"Does she play Quidditch?" Regulus asks.

"Not that I know." Sirius answers.

"That'd explain why she's the one to score less points than each other champion." Regulus comments and Sirius silently agrees.

Meanwhile, the Golden Trio is celebrating the fact they're now allowed to perform magic outside school. "No more twins taunting me!" Ron exclaims.

"No more Ministry trying to control my moves." Harry says.

"Freedom to practice spells for seventh-year." Hermione adds.

"Only you would think like that, Hermione." Ron comments and then remembers something. "I let you borrow my copy of Advanced Potion Making. May I have it back?"

"Here it is." Hermione answers, giving him a new book. "Sorry but an 'accidental' spell of mine destroyed your book so I bought a new one."

Mrs. Weasley overhears the conversation. "Then there's no harm done. Right, Ron?"

Ron quickly remembers not to tell his Mum about Snape's notes. "Right."

"How did you convince him to lend you the book in the first place?" Harry whispers.

"Just the same charms I used back in fourth year and six years developing luck." Hermione answers.

Later, at the wedding, Harry and Hermione are introduced to Ron's Aunt Muriel. "See that tiara I let Ginny wear for this wedding?" She asks and Harry nods. She then gives harry a card. "You can get even better ones at this shop. Oh, and nice watch, by the way."

"Thanks." Harry says. "My Dad gave it to me for my coming-of-age."

Muriel then approaches Ginny. "Don't let Harry Potter escape. He's famous. He's a hero. And the best part: he's rich. Just another word of advice: if you and Harry have a squib, don't treat them like Albus Dumbledore treated his sister."

"What are you insinuating?" Harry, who overheard the question, can't help but ask.

"Don't pay attention to her." A wizard Harry knows as Elphias Doge, replies.

"He's right, Prongslet." James Potter intervenes. "Let's talk somewhere away from her."

As they leave Muriel, they meet Viktor Krum. "Hi, Viktor."

"Hi, Harry. Is zis vour Father?"

"Yes."

"Are you from Durmstrang?" James Potter angrily asks.

"Yes." Viktor answers. "Do you have any problem?"

"I don't want my son talking to people from Dark academies." James replies.

"Don't vorry, Mr. Potter." Viktor replies. "Durmstrang only teaches Dark Magic so we know how to defend ourselves from it."

Xenophilius Lovegood then approaches them. "Hi, James."

"Hi, Xeno." James replies.

"I thought you didn't like Dark people, Mr. Potter." Viktor angrily replies after watching a certain symbol Mr. Lovegood is carrying.

"Do you think Mr. Lovegood is a Dark Wizard?" Harry asks, surprised.

"Of course he is." Viktor angrily replies. "Why else vould he wear Grindevald's symbol?"

Harry understands what's happening and points at the symbol. "This symbol?"

"Ya."

"This is the symbol of the legendary Deathly Hallows." Harry explains. "Grindewald wore it as a symbol to his ambition of reuniting them and become the master of death."

This shocks both Viktor and Xenophilius. The first because he never heard of the legend and the later because he didn't know Gellert Grindewald searched for the Hallows.

"I've never heard about zis Hallows before." Viktor replies.

"The legend is so old only a few people ever heard of them." Harry explains. "And most don't believe."

"Harry, are you sure it's a good idea to tell a Durmstrang student about them?" James asks.

"It's okay, Dad." Harry replies. "Viktor is a friend." He then explains the fairy tale and the fact most believers credit the Hallows' creation to the Peverell Brothers. Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. Harry then asks Viktor to keep it a secret.

Krum, however, is worried. "Harry, many people back at Durmstrang put the symbol at their books and my friends and I always thought them to be Grindevald supporters and attacked them because of that. Could it be that we made a mistake?"

"Of course you did." Xeno replies. "Granted, maybe some of them might have been indeed Grindewald supporters since that's how the non-British part of Europe sees the symbol but some of them might be people who want to find the Hallows."

"And why vould anyone try to find the Hallows if not to cause evil?" Viktor asks.

"To prove they're real." Xeno answers.

"Don't you think that, given the danger they represent, the Wizarding World is better off not knowing the Hallows?" Viktor asks. James and Harry decide to let the two argue alone.

"Wotcher, Harry." Harry and James hear someone say.

"Tonks." Harry replies.

"Hi, Moony." James says to Tonks' companion. "How are you?"

"Happier than ever." Remus Lupin answers as he shows the silver knife he's holding. "I'm able to touch silver without getting hurt, I can marry Dora without worrying that she and the children we'll have in the future will suffer any persecution and I can get a normal job."

"Will you become our Defense teacher again?" Harry eagerly asks. "Out of all ones I had, and I hate myself for saying it, nobody else was better than Snape."

"Don't say it, Prongslet!" A horrified James Potter replies. "I'm sure…" he then thinks about what he knows about each previous Defense teacher Harry had. Quirrell was working for Voldemort. Lockhart was a cowardly idiot just interested in promoting his books and tried to perform a Memory Charm on Harry to make him unable to denounce Lockhart as a fraud. Moody was replaced by a death eater. The real Moody's paranoia would probably make him scarier than both his impersonator and Snape together. And Umbridge forced Harry to use the Blood Quill just to keep Harry from telling the Wizarding World about Voldemort being back. "Okay, only Moony was better than Snivellus."

"Actually, tomorrow I'll start Auror training." Remus replies.

"I bet Umbridge is quite upset." Harry smiles.

"She is." Remus says. "She tried to convince Minister Scrimegour not to let a werewolf become an Auror but he said that by allowing a wizard cured from lycanthropy to take a Ministry job, it'd encourage other werewolves to trust us."

"Serves her right." Harry replies.

**Please Review.**


	17. Buying School Materials

**Chapter 17: Buying School Materials**

"Today is the big day!" James Potter excitedly says.

"What's the big deal about today, James?" Lily curiously asks.

"Today is the day we'll get the owl with the list of school supplies Prongslet will need for his seventh schoolyear." James replies. "We'll finally be able to follow Harry to Diagon Alley without having to worry with a death eater attack."

"I understand, James." Lily sadly replies. "It was sad we missed the previous six years." She adds, thinking at how Dumbledore convinced them to stay hidden instead of joining Harry while he bought his sixth year books.

Before anybody says anything else, the owl arrives. Jakes and Lily eagerly read the list. "Prongslet, the list is here." James calls Harry, who quickly comes.

"Look, the defense books didn't change this year." Harry comments.

"Of course, dear." Lily calmly replies. "This year you're getting the same Defense teacher from last one." James and Harry frown at it. "Come on." Lily pleads.

"I don't like Snivellus teaching our son." James moans. "Can't we transfer Harry to Beauxbatons?"

"Can we teach him French on time for the schoolyear?" Lily asks in reply.

"Mum, Dad, the more I hate Snape…"

"Professor Snape, Harry." Lily replies. "He's your teacher."

"… the more I hate him, I'd miss my friends if I didn't return to Hogwarts." Harry explains.

"I know what's like, Prongslet." Sirius Black intervenes. "If not for Hogwarts, I'd never befriend James, Remus or… never mind."

Later on, they go to Diagon Alley, where they meet the Weasleys. They all go to Gringotts Bank to get some Galleons. Because there's no space at the cart for both the Potters and the Weasleys, just the parents, Harry, Ron and Ginny go with the goblin. Like Harry, his parents also felt bad for having so much more money than the Weasleys. After they return from the vault trip, they see Hermione's parents exchanging Muggle money.

"Considering the interest he's shown on it before our second year, I wonder how come he didn't know how to use Muggle money when we went to the Quidditch World Cup finals." Harry whispers to Ron.

Before Ron has a chance to reply, they all see the Malfoys appearing. After an awkward moment of silence, the Malfoys are led to their vault.

"What's with them, Hermione?" Her father asks.

"After going too far with pure blood supremacy, they don't know how to act." Hermione explains.

"Oh, yes, I recall how you said the Malfoys used to serve that Lord Voldemort before regretting it." Mrs. Granger comments. "They gave up their prejudices, right?"

"Mostly they just weren't ready for what Voldemort wanted from them." Hermione explains. "He used to rule by fear and it eventually caused some of his followers to leave him."

"Just like every tyrant in history who ruled by fear." Mr. Granger replies. Sirius, the Grangers, the Weasleys and the Potters leave the bank.

"Do you think they've made a better broomstick than the Firebolt, Prongs?" Sirius asks.

"Black, you and James have just bought new Firebolts for yourselves." Lily replies, surprised he'd be looking for a new broom.

"So what?" Sirius asks. "The Weasleys and the Grangers might want some."

"Padfoot, Hermione doesn't play Quidditch and her parents can't use flying broomsticks." James replies. "They're Muggles."

"Actually, the broomsticks are enchanted to fly on their own." Hermione explains. "Their riders don't need to be magical."

Harry and Ron are shocked. They never suspected Hermione would know anything about Quidditch.

"Of course, a Muggle riding a broomstick would probably need special protection for their body." Hermione adds.

"Do you mean those weird clothes airplane pilots needed back with earlier airplane models?" Sirius asks. Everyone stares at him. "What? I took muggle studies."

"And you _paid_ attention?" Lily asks, shocked. "I thought you took that class just to annoy your parents."

"That too." Sirius explains.

They then enter Flourish & Blotts to buy the school books. While the Potters and the Grangers buy first hand books, the Weasleys look for their required textbooks at the second hand bin. After that, they all go to Madam Malkin's to buy their robes. Fortunately, the extra money Mr. Weasley made as head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects allowed him to buy first hand robes for both Ron and Ginny.

"Well, I guess it's time for a goodbye." Mr. Granger comments.

"We'll meet at Platform 9 ¾." Harry replies.

**Please Review.**


	18. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 18: Hogwarts Express**

As the Potters soon cross the barrier to reach Platform 9 ¾, they soon find Ron and Hermione. The meeting, however, is short-lived as they must go to the Prefects' wagon. "Did you guys become Head Boy and Head Girl?" Harry asks.

"No and yes." Ron answers. "I didn't become Head Boy but Hermione became Head Girl."

"Be sure you'll give those slimy Slytherins a hard time." James asks.

"James." Lily scolds.

"Mum, Dad, why didn't Sirius come?" Harry asks.

"Knowing him, he stayed up late with some girl." James suggests.

"Harry, we must get in the train." Hermione says; glad to have an excuse to stop this awkward conversation.

Harry soon finds a compartment with Ginny, Neville and Luna. "Hi, Luna. Have you ever found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Harry asks.

"Not yet, Harry." Luna sadly replies. "It took all the money the Daily Prophet gave my Dad in exchange for a copy of the interview you gave the Quibbler and yet we never found any." She then becomes happy again. "But Dad found some bloke who sold him a Crumple-Horned Snorkack's horn."

"Cool." Harry replies. Before anything else is said, they hear the door opening and find Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Neville bravely asks.

"Just doing my Head duties, Longbottom." Draco replies.

"You're the Head Boy!" Harry, Ginny and Neville ask in surprise. Only Luna seems unfazed by the news.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Luna says. "Harry's parents became a couple after becoming Head Boy and Head Girl. Will it…"

"NO!" Hermione yells.

"But I must admit it'll be fun to tease Weasel Boy about that." Draco replies. "Come on, Granger. We've got other wagons to check." Both Heads leave.

"I'm glad Malfoy is gone." Ginny comments. "I didn't want to admit teasing Ron was a good idea."

Speaking of the devil, Ron soon appears. "I saw Malfoy was here. Did he cause any kind of trouble?"

"No." Ginny maliciously replies. "He and Hermione are doing quite a good job together."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron demands.

"Only that they're doing a good job together." Ginny replies. Ron furiously leaves.

After that, somebody enters to deliver Harry and Ginny invitations to meet Slughorn.

At Slughorn's wagon, the Potions Master and former Head of Slytherin House is happy to see Harry and Ginny again. "Harry, how are you? And Ginny, interested in becoming a Harpy?" A few laughs are heard about this. "Gwenog got a good impression of you."

Soon the Heads appear. "Draco, Hermione, I see you both got my invitations."

"Actually we just came to inspect." Hermione explains. "We didn't know you were holding a meeting, Professor Slughorn."

"But I am and you both are invited." Slughorn replies, offering two seats.

"We'll get back after finishing our Head duties, Professor Slughorn." Draco politely replies. As he and Hermione are about to leave, Ron appears. "So, this is what my sister meant." He angrily comments and then leaves.

"This is going to be a long ride." Draco says with a malicious smile.

**Please update.**


	19. Hogsmeade Dating

**Chapter 19: Hogsmeade Dating**

"Ginny, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry Potter politely asks.

"Sure, Harry." Ginny replies. "What about my brother and Hermione join us at a double date?"

"Great, Ginny." Harry comments. "Then we'll be around to help when he becomes a prat again."

"I still can't believe they made up after the train misunderstanding." Ginny says. "Of course, it probably wouldn't have worked without my little help."

"Little help?" Harry asks. "You said you'd bat-bogey-hex him until he agreed to hear her out."

"It worked, didn't it?" Ginny asks.

The two couples agree with the double date. Later on, they approach the gates and are stopped by Professor Severus "Snivellus" Snape. "May I see your permission slips?" He asks. Ginny hands hers. "You're free to go, Ms. Weasley. But where are the others?"

"Here is mine." Hermione says.

"Mione, we're no longer underage!" Ron exclaims. "Sure, the Muggle World will still say otherwise until you're eighteen but this is the Wizarding World."

"I know." She replies. "That's why I've signed it myself rather than having my parents do it."

"But what's the point of signing the permission if we're no longer underage?" Harry asks.

"It'll work as a disclaimer that'll free Hogwarts from responsibility if something happens to us." Hermione explains. "Harry, didn't you see your slip when you got this year's list?"

"I was so glad to have my parents back I let them handle it all."

"And Ron, have you never heard anything about this from your brothers?" Hermione asks.

"I don't remember about Bill and Charlie." Ron explains. "And I thought Percy was being a prat and that the twins were joking."

"Fortunately the Potters and the Weasleys have anticipated this and sent the forms so they could sign them now." Professor McGonagall explains as she appears.

Later on, the go to the Honeydukes and meet another couple. "Oops, let's get back another time." Ron suggests.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"Look." He replies, pointing at Draco and some Slytherin girl. "Malfoy."

"So what?" Hermione asks. "He's no longer an enemy. Don't let him ruin our date."

They enter as Draco is leaving. "Potter. Weasleys. Granger. This is my girlfriend Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, I believe you already know them."

"You know, that surname Greengrass seems familiar." Hermione comments after Draco and Astoria leave.

"You must have met her sister Daphne Greengrass during your O.W.L. tests." Ron replies.

"I wonder what happened to Parkinson." Harry says.

"Even Malfoy couldn't stand her for long." Ron replies. After that, they go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Harry, do you know what the best part about being here is?"

"Seeing your brothers worship my Dad?" Harry asks.

"Nope. It's the fact Malfoy is no longer allowed here since he was caught using the shop's merchandise to help Voldemort." Ron happily explains.

"Ron, you finally said the name!" Harry exclaims.

"Really? Well, we haven't had any reason to bring him up into conversation lately so I haven't noticed when I stopped fearing the name."

"Ron, I'm so proud of you." Hermione says and then kisses him. Harry then approaches Ron. _"You did it to impress Mione, right?"_ He whispers.

"_Totally worth it, mate."_ Ron replies.

After that, they go to the Shrieking Shack, where they see Draco and Astoria arguing. "Potter, I'm glad you're here." Draco says. "You can help us to settle a bet."

"What bet, Malfoy?" Ron asks.

"I told Astoria I believe that, instead of spirits, this place housed Remus Lupin during his student days so he wouldn't attack anyone even during full moons and she thinks I'm mistaken." Draco explains. "Which one of us is right?"

"You'd love to know anything that would help your Dad to drive Dumbledore away from Hogwarts, wouldn't you, Malfoy?" Ron asks with a triumphant glare.

"Who's trying to drive Dumbledore away?" An ex-werewolf arrives and asks.

"Auror-in-training Lupin, Draco came up with a crazy theory about the Shrieking Shack." Astoria explains and then tells Draco's theory.

"Draco is right." Remus Lupin explains. "That's the truth behind the Shrieking Shack."

"Professor, aren't you afraid the Malfoys will use it against Dumbledore?" Harry asks.

"You can use your newfound prestige to protect him, Harry." Lupin suggests. "And I'm not your professor anymore."

After that, the students head back to Hogwarts.

**Please review. About the permission slips, I don't know how they work in canon for seventeen-year-olds. It just came to me while I wrote the chapter. I first imagined Snape trying to use an excuse to pick on the Golden Trio and then it came to me.**


End file.
